vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
SCP-3396
|-|Pre-Ascension= |-|Post-Ascension= Summary SCP-3396 is an extradimensional entity that predates the creation of life, which was discovered when a team of archaeologists uncovered a cave formation that contained fluids that were possessed by the entity. At this point, this fluid would spread over the large majority of Death Valley and infect more and more humans from a nexus that consisted of an amalgamation of different species that couldn't be interacted with physically. When an human or other intelligent organism is infected with 3396's fluids, they have numerous physiological and thaumaturgical changes within their body, causing several of their organs to become extensions of the true entity that the anomaly is. This infection soon became uncontrollable, causing the eventual extinction of the human race as they became mutated into various super-powered anomalies. After this had occurred, the Foundation attempted to destroy all these entities by destroying the surface of the planet with magical bombardment, yet this was to no avail. Once this had occurred, 3396 caused an additional mutation and "ascension" of all of humanity into beings of a higher existence, escaping from the Earth and the cosmic threats that annihilated it shortly after the Foundation was dissolved. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-C, likely High 3-A | Possibly 1-B Name: SCP-3396, SCP-3731, "The Empyrean Parasite" Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Unknown Age: At least 2.4 billion years, likely much older (Older than life itself) Classification: Category 4 extradimensional entity, Timat-class anomalous gestalt of physically and metaphysically mutagenic symbiotes Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Types 1 and 6, and likely 9), Magic through Conceptual Manipulation (Draws thaumaturgic power from the concept of "THRIVE"), Possession, Mind Manipulation (Caused archeologists infected with it to dig the rest of its body up), Disease Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Biological Manipulation (Able to occupy parts of biological bodies, altering them both on the physical and thaumaturgical level. These grant the person in question extraordinary abilities as well as knowledge about their state of being. Implied to have created all life), Non-Corporeal (Its growths don't interact with physical matter or electromagnetic forces, only magical energy. It can make parts of its body selectivly tangible, however it exists as an extra-dimensional mass of thaumaturgic energy), Cosmic Awareness (Aware of the hidden cosmic threats towards the earth, as well as those that lie beyond in the universe), Size Manipulation (Grew to the size of the moon within seconds after overtaking most of the United States), Large Size (Varies between Type 3 and Type 5), Dimensional Teleportation, Resistance to Magic and Power Nullification (Even the smallest infections from it were described as being surrounded by "impenetrable wards". Completely unaffected by various spells meant to disable its growth and the magical equivalent of global nuclear bombardment), Through infecting and possessing biological bodies, it can obtain Void Manipulation, Existence Erasure, BFR, Acid Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Body Control, Technology Manipulation, Transformation and Transmutation, Danmaku, Explosion Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Absorption of Matter and Information, Summoning of weapons and interdimensional creatures, Regeneration (At least High-Mid to Low-Godly), Darkness Manipulation, Invisibility, Enhanced Senses, Poison Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, True Flight, Power Nullification, Reality Warping, Elemental Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, and likely many others | Possibly Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Galaxy level, likely High Universe level (It only supplied Monica with a small portion of its power, even after she ascended. Brought most of humanity to her state of existence.) | Possibly Hyperverse level (Frightened the likes of Robert Bumaro, with him comparing its energy to Yaldabaoth and Mekhane. Karsists declared it as the second coming of Grand Karcist Ion, although this is likely incorrect) Speed: Unknown, likely Massively FTL+ (Could perceive and is vastly superior to cosmic entities that flew "across space" within seconds to reach the earth and devour it. However, it typically moves through teleportation) | Possibly Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Possibly Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown | Possibly Hyperversal Durability: At least Galaxy level, possibly High Universe level (Vastly superior to Monica, as well as the entirety of Humanity after it had ascended) | Possibly Hyperverse level Stamina: Endless (Monica's generators were stated to could have run forever, and they operate on only a small portion of its powers) Range: Multiversal (Can move between universes) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Supergenius (Vastly more intelligent than the likes of Monica Pinkston. It was able to bestow cosmic levels of knowledge upon the entire human population of earth on a whim, and is also aware of cosmic threats towards the earth, and of the nature and existence of other dimensions) Weaknesses: None notable, although it presumable needs to infect biological bodies to gain some of its abilities Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'THRIVE:' A form of magic that was described by the Serpent's Hand to be beyond anything capable of their greatest mages. This is because, instead of borrowing power from a domain and utilizing it, 3396 creates its own domain from the concept of the word "THRIVE", which allows it to infect and give living beings various supernatural powers. It is responsible for the abilities that were obtained by Monica Pinkston and Armando Rivera, as well as the entirety of humanity following a ℵK-Class "Apotheosis" Scenario. It then proceeded to "ascend" them to a higher level of existence, making many of them living planets and floating islands with cosmic levels of destructive powers. One of these, Monica Pinkston, claimed to have infinite power "in every sense of the word". Key: Apotheosis | Extended Canon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Kamijou Touma (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Kamijo's Profile (Note: Apotheosis 3396 was used. Speed was Equalized with a starting distance of 10 meters) Inconclusive Matches: SCP-1548 (SCP Foundation) SCP-1548's Profile (Note: High 3-A versions were used and Speed was Equalized) Category:Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Internet Characters Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Concept Users Category:Possession Users Category:Mind Users Category:Disease Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Biology Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Void Users Category:BFR Users Category:Acid Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Technology Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Summoners Category:Regeneration Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Poison Users Category:Plant Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Element Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 1